


This Reality Is Better

by DelWrites



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Ryans no good very bad alternate universe, Season 3 Spoilers, good god season 3 hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelWrites/pseuds/DelWrites
Summary: "It's shiny, clean, happy, companionable, they all get along and his dad is alive and his mom isn't so hard to deal with and they're all living their best lives."Ryan can't find what he's looking for.





	This Reality Is Better

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in under 10 minutes and now I'm impulse posting it!!!! MAJOR EOS 10 SEASON 3 SPOILERS YALL

This Reality Is Better.

Slow steps lead him to the cargo bay, still abandoned, now empty. There's nothing- it looks the same yet the air is different, unfamiliar and unwelcome and suffocating.

All at once, the room fills his head with memories, all at once he sees the cargo bay he knows, and he witnesses the cargo bay he can't recognize.

There's nobody there. Not even the echo of a ghost reverberating.

 

This Reality Is Better.

The terrorist Akmazian is no more- now he's [--------], living the life he once had, before the conspiracy. That's a good thing, and hey, maybe someday Ryan will meet [-------] and he'll still be an annoying, dashing charming asshole and maybe they'll get along and maybe [-------] will fall for him just as hard as the other time.

But that guy won't have a stupid hood or a need to sneak around and play robin hood or risk life and limb just to get him a fucking cat- and it doesn't matter anymore.

Good for [-------]. Akmazian is still somewhere, without the one guy who trusted him and believed him.

Ryan is thinking too highly of himself. Akmazian doesn't need him. Akmazian was strong and capable before and he can make it, without him. He doesn't need Ryan. Ryan doesn't need him.

And what either of them wants doesn't change what's happened.

 

This Reality Is Better.

It's shiny, clean, happy, companionable, they all get along and his dad is alive and his mom isn't so hard to deal with and they're all living their best lives.

But Levi isn't bringing 50 new terrible plant menaces aboard the station. Jane isn't Jane-ing anyone. The Interface doesn't speak to him like a person. Urvidian isn't giving him the rudest comments to make him work harder.

Akmazian isn't in the cargo bay.

This Reality Is Perfect.  
But perfection is hollow.  
These perfect people are not the ones Ryan loves.

 

But This Reality Is Better.


End file.
